Ice Age: The Meltdown/Quotes
Quotes from Ice Age: The Meltdown. :Disclaimer: Quotes from Ice Age: The Meltdown are a copyright of 20th Century Fox. The users, editors, administrators, nor Wikia DO NOT claim ownership nor authorship of the contents on this page. The contents of this page are meant for reference purposes for this fan wiki only. Neither Ice Age Wiki nor Wikia, have any affiliation with 20th Century Fox, or its parent company, News Corp, in any way, shape, or form. Manny * I'm not going extinct! * What if they're right? What if I am the last one? * [To sid and Diego] I'm sorry! When exactly did I join this dating service?! * [To Ellie] Look at our foot prints....There the same shape. * [To Ellie] Biggest darn butt I've ever seen! Sid * We're gonna live! [Water rapidly rises around them] We're gonna die! * [After Cholly farts on him] Phew! Well, don't that put the "Stink" in "Extinction?" * [Singing a parody of Buffalo Springfield's "For What It's Worth"] Stop! Hey, what's that sound? All the mammoths are in the ground! * [Singing] If your species will continue, clap your hands! * Hey, can you guys slow down a little? I'm dying here! [Vultures stare at him] It was just a figure of speech! * [After an elaborate dance sequence with the mini-sloths, which ends in him getting tied up] This is either really good or really bad. * Yep. Tomorrow's the day the scary vulture said we're all gonna die. [Immediately starts snoring] * [After a dodo gets fried by a geyser] I just did something involuntary.... and messy. * [After Manny suggests that Ellie's "tree" doesn't go "all the way to the top branch"] Manny, brink of extinction is a bad time to be picky. Diego * [After he and Sid are humiliated by Crash and Eddie]]] If anyone asks, there were 50 of them. And they were... rattlesnakes. * Then the hungry tiger eats the pesty little kids. [Roars] * Fear is for prey. * [To Sid] Correction, you're sinking. Kinda like a rock. * [To Manny] He's never gonna let up on you. It'd be easier for all of us if you'd just go with it. Scrat * [Repeated line]' AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!! * [A mother condor towers over Scrat] Peep! Fast Tony * It's the end of the world! * You, ma'am! You look like a fat, hairy beast! How would like to lose a ton or two? * Stew! Stew! We're gonna live!.......Well, I am anyways. Crash and Eddie * [As Diego is about to bite Crash's head] You know the best part? We're carrying diseases! * Missed me! Missed me! Now you gotta kiss me! * [Singing] I believe I can fly! [He crashes into a tree] * You want a piece of us?! Let's go! * Who's gonna watch my back? Who's gonna be my wingman of mayhem? Who's gonna rollin in the dung patch with ME?!! Ellie * I can't imagine being the last one ''of your ''species." [Manny says he isn't] "Oh you brave, brave soul! That's right! Don't give up hope! * That was the bravest thing I ever saw." [Manny talks] "Oh that wasn't a compliment! To a opossum bravery's just dumb. * I thought fat guys were supposed to be jolly? [Manny says he isn't] oh, ok! (Whispers) He's fat. *[After seeing her and Manny's shadows match] You're right! There the same! You must be part opossum! Others *'Vulture:' Parents, please do not leave your children unattended. All unattended children will be eaten. *'Young Song Bird: '[To Manny] So where's your ''big, happy family? *Cholly: [''Passes Gas] Sorry....My stomache ''hates ''me. : Dialogue :[Manny goes over to Crash, who is standing on a small tree] :Manny: So what do you want me to do? :Crash: Just pull the tree back and shoot me into the pond. :Manny: [Looking from the tree to the pond] I don't know... :Crash: If you're too lame to do it, we can get Ellie. :Manny: No no. I can do it. I can do it. :[Manny pulls the tree back with his trunk] :Crash: Farther... farther... farther... :Manny: Have you done this before? :Crash: Only a million times. Farther... farther... perfect. Now... FIRE! :[Manny lets go of the tree and Crash goes soaring through the air] :Crash: I CAN FLYYYYY! [Begins singing] I BELIEVE I CAN FLY! :[Crash rams headfirst into an oak tree, then falls to the ground, unconscious] :[Diego is seen panting, running from the water, holding onto Manny] :Manny: Uh, Diego? Retract the claws please. :Diego: Oh. Right. Sorry. :Sid: You know, if I didn't know you better, Diego, I'd think you were afraid of the water. :[Diego grabs him by the throat angrily] :Sid: Okay, okay. Good thing I know you better. :[Sid realizes that Manny has found another mammoth, Ellie] :Ellie: Wait a minute! I thought mammoths were extinct! [Pause] What are you lookin' at me for?! :Manny: I dunno. Maybe because you're a mammoth? :Ellie: Me? Don't be ridiculous! I'm not a mammoth! I'm a possum! :Manny: Right. Good one. I'm a newt. [Points to Diego] This is my friend the badger. [Points to Sid] And my other friend the platypus. :Sid: Why've I'' gotta be the platypus?! Make ''him the platypus! [Points to Diego] :Manny: [Referring to Ellie and her bizarre antics] So, you think she's the girl for me? :Sid: Oh, yeah! She's tons of fun, and you're no fun at all! She... completes you! :Ellie: What about me is attractive? :Manny: Well, uh... your... uh... butt? :[Ellie looks at her butt] :Ellie: What about it? :Manny: It's... big? :[Pause] :Ellie: Oh, you're just sayin' that! :Manny: No really! It's huge! Biggest darn butt I've ever seen! :Ellie: [Touched] Ohh! That is really sweet! :Sid: Maybe we could rapidly evolve into water creatures. :Diego: That's genius, Sid. :Sid: Call me "Squid." :Dung Beetle Dad: [Rolling a ball of dung] Do we have to bring this crap? I'm sure there's crap where we're going! :Dung Beetle Mom: Uh, that was a gift from my mother! :Sid: Manny? Who do you like better, me or Diego? :Manny: Diego. It's not even close. :Diego: [Smug] Heh. Told ya. :Ellie: Manny! You can't choose between your kids! :Manny: He's not my kid. He's not even my dog. If I had a dog, and my dog had a kid, and that dog's kid had a pet, that would be Sid. :Sid: Can I have a dog, Manny? :Manny: No. :Sid: Ellie, can I have a dog? :Ellie: Of course you can, sweetie. :Manny: Ellie, we have to be consistent with them. :Sid: Look! I opened my Camp-Campo de Sid! That means "Camp of Sid." :Diego: Congratulations. Now you're an idiot in 2'' languages. :'Sid': [''Tied up by the mini-sloths] This is either really good or really bad. [Sid looks down to see lava pit underneath him] No, no, no! Me fire-king! Why kill fire-king?! A thousand years bad juju for killing fire-king! :Chief Sloth: Superheated rock from the Earth's core is surging into the crust, melting ice built up over thousands of years! :Sid: You're a very advanced race! Together, we can look for a solution! [Smiles] :Chief Sloth: We have one: Sacrifice the fire-king! :Sid: [Stops smiling] Well that's not very advanced. :Chief Sloth: Worth a shot! :Macrauchenia: Look! Some idiot's going down the Eviscerator! :Manny: [To Diego] Please tell me it's not our idiot. :Sid: [On top of glacier] I'm gonna jump on the count of 3! 1... 2... :Manny: Sid! Don't move a muscle! We're coming up! :Crowd of animals: Jump! Jump! Jump! :Diego: Jump! Jump! Jump! :[Manny glares at Diego] :Diego: Sorry. :[Ellie storms into campsite] :Ellie: Okay, let's go. We traveled with you all day, now you're coming with us at night. :Manny: But we can't see at night. :Ellie: Then enjoy the flood. :Eddie: I can't even look at him! :Crash: Pervert! :[Crash makes the "I'm watching you" gesture] Category:Quotes